


Nightmare Child

by RiverXxXSong



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Caring FP, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Falice, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Love, Night Terrors, Nightmares, One Shot, Panic Attack, Paranoid Alice Cooper, Past Character Death, falice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverXxXSong/pseuds/RiverXxXSong
Summary: Ahhhhh ok shit I’m going into this blind 🥴 this is the first real fanfic I’ve written sorry if it’s terrible.FP is up late in bed, when Alice starts having a nightmare. What is it about?? What will he do?? Is Alice ok??
Relationships: Alice Cooper & FP Jones II, Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Falice, bughead
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Nightmare Child

FP was sitting in bed glasses on and just in pj bottoms. He was staying up reading over the case file of the tapes. He hears a gently wimpier coming from beside him. He puts the files down and turns to Alice laying next to him. She makes a wimping sound again and starts moving around panicked. “Ali... Ali sweetheart, come on wake up. Ali your safe I’m here.” FP strokes her hair back from her face, hold her still by hugging her from behind. “It’s ok, Ali your safe.” Alice’s wimpier die down and she slowly starts to wake up. “That’s it Ali it’s ok, you’re ok. I not going anywhere.” 

Alice awkwardly turns around, she looks up at him “F...f FP I... plea...please I need you.” He pulls her close to him. He kisses her forehead gently, rubbing her back. “Ali, babe... do you want to talk about it??” He cupped her cheek looking down at her. “He ahhh.... he took her... her took Betty from me...” Alice chokes for her words, as tears trickledown her face. FP looks at her concerned, wiping her tears away. FP lays a soft kiss on her lips, then looks deep into her eyes. “Ali, who? Who took Betty from you?”

“He did... he.. Edger. I know... I know he’s gone but he took her from me. He changed her.” She holds on to him tightly. “Your right Ali, Edger is die. He can’t touch any of us. Not you, not me and not Betty. She is safe in her room.” He goes nuzzles into her, but Alice slightly pushes him back. “No FP... no he changed her. She became Hal, she was the Black hood... there is always something off but I think she’s dangerous.” FP sighs, “Alice it was a nightmare, nothing else. Betty loves you, yes she has been through a lot but that doesn’t mean she will end up like Hal. From day one he was a monster. But Betty... she has your goodness, she’s got Jug. She’ll l be fine.”

“FP she broke her mirror...” she sat up, sighing and wiping her eyes. He follows her sitting across from her, he grabs he hands placing them in his lap. “What do you mean?” FP questioned, “After we found about the hypnosis that Edger left in our heads... Betty and Charles thought they had found away to get rid of it and the darkness in her... but... I think they just made it worse.” FP pushes Alice’s hair behind her ear “ok, but how does this involve Betty breaking her mirror?” “I was downstairs the other night waiting for you to come back from work and I heard a crash coming from her room... So I ran to her room and she just.. she was just getting into bed and she said she got rid of it her darkness, that it’s finally gone. I turned around and... there it was she broke the mirror.” Alice’s lip quivers.

FP kisses her hands, taking a deep breath “Oh crap, Ali. Babe you could have told me sooner. Alright look, your right we do need to talk about and sort out what is going on with Betty, but Alice she will not hurt anyone, just try and remember it was just a nightmare.” Alice takes a deep breath and nods her head “yeah, yeah ok yes you’re right. And we will find her help and she will be safe. God please let her be safe.”

FP pulls her close, lays the both of down and kisses her once again. “That’s right she will be safe. Now let’s get to sleep, your going to be exhausted in the morning.” He reached over and turned off the light. He pulls Alice tight to him, as they share light kisses. “Sleep well Ali... I love you” she gives him a small smile and kisses him “I love you too Jonesy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love my smol baby Alice (also Mädchen Amick is the cuties and sexiest woman I’ve ever seen 🤤 how does she do it.) FP has grown so much I’ve so proud of my baby boi (Also Skeet Ulrich is a God amounting men, what an all round treat of a human.)


End file.
